Why
by Arisa Maxwell
Summary: Kalau Tuhan memang benar ada, mengapa Ia tidak menolong kami?


**Why?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Why © Joselice

Genre : Family, Romance

Pairing : SasukexSakura

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, drugs, dll. DLDR!**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Aku adalah korban dari sebuah realita. Semua dongeng yang dulu ibuku pernah bacakan sebelum tidur, hanyalah kisah penuh bualan yang hanya diciptakan untuk mencari uang semata. Hanyalah mesin penjual mimpi palsu kepada anak-anak yang masih lugu. Karena aku tahu... realita takkan pernah seindah dunia dongeng.

Aku bukanlah anak-anak lagi, yang bisa dibohongi oleh khayalan-khayalan yang menipu. Semua badai realita yang menghantam bahtera keluargaku, menjadi saksi keretakan keluargaku. Bila diibaratkan sebagai sebuah roda, kami berada di titik terbawah roda itu dan tidak dapat bangkit. Putaran roda itu berhenti, membiarkan kami terus berada di bawah, membiarkan kami putus asa.

Kehidupan kami benar-benar jatuh, dari pas-pasan menuju kemiskinan. Bahkan rumah kami terancam digadaikan karena krisis keuangan kami yang benar-benar mencekik leher. Apalagi uang simpanan kami yang terus berkurang karena kebutuhan aku dan ibuku, serta nafsu ayahku.

Semenjak ayahku di-PHK, ayahku yang depresi menjadi alkoholik. Jerat alkohol mempengaruhi tingkah lakunya di rumah, dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat mencari pekerjaan baru. Baginya, menghamburkan uang di bar adalah pekerjaannya sekarang. Uang kami yang terus menipis dan tuntutan Ayah yang semakin mendesak. Bahkan ia bersumpah akan menjualku sebagai pelacur jika tuntutannya tidak dipenuhi.

Ibuku yang hanya lulusan SMP, bisa apa dia? Terpaksa, ia menjadi wanita penghibur untuk memenuhi tuntutan Ayah. Miris rasanya melihat Ibu yang selalu pulang pagi dengan langkah tertatih, namun tetap tersenyum dan berkata ia tidak apa-apa. Ayahku hanya terus menuntut uang untuk nafsunya yang semakin tak bisa dibendung, bahkan semakin parah. Ia terus bergantung dengan uang Ibuku tanpa mau mencari pekerjaan baru. Bahkan kadang ketika uang Ibu tak lagi cukup untuk memenuhi tuntutannya, tak jarang ia melukai ibuku. Pecahan beling bertebaran di mana-mana ketika Ibu tidak dapat lagi memenuhi tuntutan Ayah. Bekas kebiruan muncul di hampir setiap jengkal tubuh kami, memancing simpati dari berbagai pihak. Bisa dibilang, kami sudah memasuki tahap kemiskinan absolut.

Untungnya uang sekolahku sudah dibayar sampai akhir tahun, sehingga aku masih bisa belajar meskipun uang itu hampir ditarik ayahku untuk memenuhi nafsunya. Tak bisa kubayangkan masa depanku tanpa pendidikan... bisa apa aku di kota metropolitan tanpa gelar sarjana, minimal? Bahkan orang dengan gelar sarjana pun banyak yang pengangguran, apalagi aku?

Pacarku, Sasuke, juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Paling hanya menyumbang uang untuk kebutuhan kami, yang juga tidak banyak karena ia juga bukan tipe cowok kaya yang suka berfoya-foya, karena keluarganya hanya memberinya uang secukupnya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat pucat dan lemah, membuat aku tidak sampai hati menerima pemberiannya.

Meskipun begitu, ia selalu tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, meskipun mendapatkan gadis yang merepotkan sepertiku. Ia selalu mengingatkan aku untuk pergi ke gereja, meminta jawaban dari setiap persoalan, yang seringkali kutolak dengan halus. Bukannya aku tidak mau pergi bersamanya, bukan! Ia adalah laki-laki terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan. Tapi...

Aku hanya sudah sulit percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan. Berbagai pertanyaan tentangnya selalu berputar di benakku, contohnya...

Kalau Tuhan ada, kenapa ia tidak mendengar tangis keluarga kami?

Kalau Tuhan ada, kenapa ia tidak memulihkan kondisi kami?

Kalau Tuhan ada, kenapa ia membiarkan kami?

"Sakura..." Sasuke menyentuh tanganku, tersenyum lembut. Aku menatapnya, sedikit merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Mungkin ia tidak kaya, tapi ia baik dan, tampan. Itu bukan anggapan subjektifku lho. Dia memang tampan kok, dan memang banyak orang yang menyukainya. Aku sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menyukai orang sesederhana aku, dan, yah, semiskinku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi," ucapku lirih. Sasuke menatapku intens, menunggu kelanjutan kisahku. Mata onyxnya entah mengapa selalu sanggup mengorek setiap detail cerita dariku, sehingga aku lanjut bercerita dengan suara serak.

"Semakin hari tuntutan ayah semakin tinggi, uang Ibu tak lagi cukup memenuhinya," aku menutup mata, tapi tak ada air mata. Air mataku sudah terlanjut habis. Ketika kuingat kembali memori menyakitkan itu, membuatku semakin miris.

"Sakura, maaf..." Sasuke merengkuhku, wajahnya sarat akan penyesalan. "Aku tidak bisa membiayaimu lagi."

"Tidak apa," kataku pahit. Memang bukan tanggung jawabnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa jadi pacar yang baik untukmu." Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan bersalah. Aku sendiri hanya menatapnya sayu, tidak bisa berkata barang sepatah kata. Itu memang bukan salahnya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Kamu dipanggil Kepala Sekolah tadi." Sasuke berdiri, mengulurkan tangan padaku. Kusambut uluran tangannya yang besar dan hangat, sepertinya memiliki Sasuke adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah kupunyai sekarang. Meskipun aku lebih berharap untuk memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

Aku berjalan beriringan, menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dalam hati aku gelisah, jangan-jangan Ayah benar-benar menarik uang sekolahku. Koridor terasa begitu cepat berlalu, sedangkan pikiranku sudah melayang pergi.

Kuraih engsel pintu dan kuputar dengan jantung berdebar. Apa yang akan menyambutku di balik pintu ini?

"Ah, Sakura." Kepala Sekolah menyambutku dengan senyum. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Sakura, masih ingat lomba membuat cerita pendek waktu itu?" Aku berusaha memutar kembali memori lomba terakhir yang kuikuti. Lalu mengangguk.

"Kamu memenangkan juara pertama dengan hadiah sepuluh juta rupiah. Selamat, Sakura." Kepsek tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan cek. "Pialanya akan disimpan sekolah, tapi uang hadiah murni milikmu." Aku tercekat. Mungkin dengan ini, aku bisa sedikit membantu keuangan kami...

"Terima kasih!" Aku menyambar cek itu, berpamitan dan segera berlari pergi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membelanjakan uang itu untuk kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Sasuke mengantar sampai rumah, tapi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuharapkan terjadi.

Ayah sudah ada di rumah.

Wajahku memucat. Ayah membanting pintu rumah dengan keras, lalu menatapku yang terpaku di pintu gerbang. Ayah melihat amplop di tanganku dan menyambarnya tanpa permisi. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah senyuman miringnya, yang langsung membuatku lemas. Uang itu akan dihamburkan di bar, demi berbotol-botol alkohol yang tidak berguna. Sedangkan kami?

Kusaksikan punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh, disusul Sasuke yang berusaha mengambil amplop itu kembali, namun gagal. Ia menghampiriku kembali dengan langkah diseret, ia tampak sangat bersalah. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

Sasuke menatapku prihatin. Ia memelukku, berusaha memberikanku dukungan.

"Sakura..." suara lirih itu menyela tangisanku, membuatku tersentak. Aku melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berteriak memanggil Ibuku.

"Sakura..." suara lirih itu kembali terdengar. Aku mencari Ibu dengan kalap, dan dari depan pintu kamar Ibu yang terbuka...

Aku melihat Ibu terkapar di lantai dengan kepala bersimbah darah.

"IBUUUU!" Aku meraih tubuh Ibu yang lemas, dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Tubuhnya mendingin, dan aku hanya bisa terus berteriak dengan kalap, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri terdiam. Membiarkanku mengungkapkan semua kesedihan dan kemarahan yang menumpuk.

Kalau Tuhan ada, kenapa ia membiarkanku mengalami semua ini?

Aku terlalu rapuh untuk mengalami semua ini, aku bukanlah gadis tegar yang bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan berani. Air mataku sudah kering, sedangkan suaraku sudah serak. Kalau Tuhan itu ada, seharusnya Ia tahu, bukan?

Tak ada semangat hidup yang berkobar dalam diriku. Tidak ada lagi arti aku hidup di dunia ini. Apakah tidak lebih baik... aku mati saja?

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Aku menatap Sakura dengan miris. Jeritan gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit pula. Apalagi... ketika aku tahu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Bukannya aku tidak bisa membantu Sakura. Uang sakuku tidak sesedikit itu untuk sekadar memberikan kebutuhan pokok ... ada sesuatu yang membuat semua uangku habis. Dan aku tidak dapat menghentikannya. Bahkan Sakura pun tidak dapat menghentikannya, membuat ketergantunganku semakin menggila.

Berbutir-butir ekstasi secara rutin masuk ke dalam tubuhku, membuat canduku semakin menggila. Untuk berhenti aku tak bisa, untuk melanjutkan aku tak tega. Tak tega kepada Sakura, sebenarnya.

Tapi jika aku berhenti... rasa sakit itu menderaku gila-gilaan. Membuatku hampir pingsan karenanya. Aku terjepit pada dua pilihan, antara Sakura dan diriku.

Tuhan, mengapa berbuat baik menjadi sesulit ini? Andaikan aku tidak ikut coba-coba waktu itu, tidak akan terjadi semua ini, Sakura akan tetap bisa memenuhi tuntutan ayahnya dengan tunjanganku, dan aku juga tidak akan sesuram ini, menunggu malaikat ajal datang menjemput.

Ah, Tuhan, apakah Kau benar-benar ada?

Kalau ada, mengapa Kau tidak menolong kami?

Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar merasa di ujung hidup dan mati. Uangku tidak lagi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ekstasiku yang semakin lama semakin meningkat. Ada caranya, dengan menggunakan tabungan rahasiaku selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi...

Aku menunduk, memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan ajalku, Sakura, keluarganya, keluargaku.

Dan aku tersenyum pahit karena mengingat keluargaku yang dingin. Tanpa kasih. Hanya materi, itupun tidak dalam jumlah berlimpah seperti yang di film-film. Secukupnya.

Aku menghela nafas, memantapkan keputusanku.

Akan ada seseorang yang menjadi korban nanti.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Sasuke belum datang. Padahal ia berjanji kami akan bertemu di taman ini. Aku menunggu, ini sudah dua jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Tapi aku percaya ia takkan mengingkari janjinya. Namun teleponku tak pernah sampai di handphonenya, nomornya dimatikan, membuatku semakin resah. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Sasuke, kamu di mana? Resahku semakin menjadi, dan mataku membulat melihat seseorang datang ke taman. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, namun dengan rambut yang lebih panjang, dikuncir dan tentu, versi lebih dewasa. Kurasa aku mengenalnya.

Uchiha... Itachi?

"Kau Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku ingat, Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, hanya lewat foto. Tapi kenapa dia yang datang kemari? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke?

"Sasuke... meninggal setelah meninggalkan ini untukmu," kata Itachi dengan suara serak. Matanya agak memerah. Ia mengangguk padaku, lalu berlari pergi. Sekilas kulihat butiran air mata mengalir di pipinya. Aku hanya mematung.

Sasuke... pergi?

Hujan turun, aku masih bertahan di taman. Tak kuhiraukan tetes air hujan yang menerpa tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin mati, menyusul Sasuke. Satu-satunya anugerahku hanyalah Sasuke. Ibuku sekarang dengan keadaan koma, menjelang ajal.

Satu-satunya hal yang kutahu, aku ingin mati sekarang juga.

Dengan tangan gemetar kedinginan, kubuka plastik dari Sasuke. Ada amplop cokelat yang terikat rapi. Kubuka dengan tangan yang basah, dan kulihat berlembar-lembar uang tunai di sana.

Dan kulihat sebuah kertas memo yang terselip di antaranya.

_Sakura, pada saat kau menerima amplop ini, aku pasti sudah mati. Maaf menyembunyikannya darimu, tapi aku adalah pecandu narkoba. Ekstasi, tepatnya. Selama ini aku menyembunyikannya agar kamu tidak meninggalkanku, karena kehilanganmu adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk kuterima. Tapi aku sudah sampai batasnya. Karena itu kupikir ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakannya. Daripada memanjangkan umurku hanya untuk beberapa hari, lebih baik kamu gunakan untuk menyambung hidupmu._

_Sakura, maafkan aku. Hanya ini yang kupunya sekarang. Tapi dengan uang itu, pergilah, jauh dari rumah itu, tetaplah bersekolah dan bekerjalah, rawat ibumu sampai sembuh. Kamu harus tetap hidup, Sakura!_

_Your ex-boyfriend, Sasuke._

Aku bersimpuh, meremas kertas yang sudah basah karena hujan. Tintanya mulai luntur, membuat kertas itu tampak tidak berbentuk lagi.

"SASUKEEE!" Aku berteriak kepada langit, hanya hujan yang menyambut teriakanku.

Tuhan, jika Kau benar ada, berilah tempat terbaik untuk Sasuke... di surga sana.

Kurapikan lagi amplop itu dan kumasukkan ke dalam plastik. Aku segera berlari ke rumah, mengemasi seluruh barangku. Aku menggenggam sebuah payung lusuh, dan membukanya untuk menutupi barang-barangku.

"Selamat tinggal," kataku lirih. Aku akan meninggalkan semua memori di rumah itu.

Aku akan memulai hidup baru, Sasuke. Kau melihatku, kan?

~END~

Abal lagi ya? Ending gantung? abis author udah gatau mau tulis apa lagi tapi tetap minta review :3


End file.
